


Best Laid Plans

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Crying Sam, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Dean, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Sam is upset because Dean keeps leaving at night for sex, he’s afraid Dean will end up leaving all the time like their father so he decides to try to learn to be what Dean wants.</p><p>It doesn't go exactly as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> The consent tone of this is pretty messed up, Sam doesn't want it but he does? I dunno just be careful.

 

Sam had just wanted to learn how to be a good lay for Dean.

Now he stumbled, walking into the bed and falling back on to it when Dean shoved him bodily into the room. There was a bruise forming on his upper arm from where Dean had been gripping him. Despite the rough treatment Sam wisely kept quiet while Dean slammed the door shut with a sharp gunshot bang. Twisting away from him, his older brother paced the small dingy room and the anger was rolling off of him in thick waves. Sam honestly doubted if he had ever seen him more pissed before.

The well thought out plan had gone to shit and now he wondered how this was going to go. Beyond really, really badly, that much was a given from the way Dean was slamming things around. The younger Winchester winced when Dean kicked the cheap kitchen chair hard enough to force the corner of the seat through the drywall. The older teenager was purposely not looking in Sam’s direction and that was how he knew that he had crossed a line.

“Dean…”

“Shut up Sammy.”

Biting his lip, Sam looked down but obeyed for once, watching his brother though his bangs as he sat on the bed, arms pulled close, trying to look small and helpless, trying to win pity.  

“How long have you been…?” Dean’s tone was heavy, laced with an edge Sam seldom heard.

_Ah fuck._

“I haven’t! That was the first time-" the snarl from his brother cut him off and he started from the sudden yell of “ _Don’t lie to me!_ ” Dean looked at him then, straight on fury as he stalked towards Sam and before he could realize it, the smaller Winchester was shrinking back.

“Don’t you fucking lie to me,” he repeated in that tone Sam was beginning to truly dislike, maybe even fear a little because it seemed impposible for Dean to forgive him when he was so angry. Dean’s fingers reached out to grip his shoulders, to shake him roughly and Sam let him, eyes suddenly burning.

“Please, don’t hate me Dean,” Sam whimpered as he stared down and tried to get his emotions under control, even as a single tear slipped down his cheek. _Fuck_ , only chicks cried and Sam was not some sobbing little princess. Immediately he scrubbed at his face with the back of his sleeve, angry with himself for being so girly.

“Why would you do that shit Sammy?”

Avoiding his older brother’s gaze, he tried to figure out the best explanation. But honestly, what would be the best excuse for getting on his knees to blow some random guy? The man had shoved a wad of bills in his pocket beforehand, but Sam never even asked for any money.

“Sammy?” Dean pressed, his voice going tight again, a warning.

“I just...wanted to know…” trailing off he searched frantically for a reason, for some logical explanation, not realizing that the pause in his words was a bright red flag to his brother that he was about to make something up.  

“Fuck, you’re lying again!” Before Sam could argue he was slammed into the bed on his back, his brother’s hands digging into his shoulders as Dean loomed over him, staring down. Blinking tears back Sam gazed up finally and wanted to tell Dean, he just didn’t know how too.

“You kept leaving,” the words fumbled out and Dean stilled while Sam glanced away in shame and then looked back up.

“Just like dad, you started leaving all the time, to go fuck,” breaking his brother’s gaze again Sam feared Dean would see, he felt like Dean could see straight through him sometimes.

“I just thought- maybe, maybe if I could-…” while it all made sense in his head, Sam was sure it was going to sound way worst out loud, he was positive actually. Dean would either laugh in his face or be angry, disgusted with him. Anything else he could take, but Dean’s hate... he _couldn’t_ lose his brother. Not the only person he had, ever had.

“I just wanted to screw around, I wanted to be fucked,” it was a half-truth; Sam wanted sex alright, just not with strangers. But he couldn’t admit that and so the calm that had begun to ebb into Dean’s eyes extinguished with the crude words, the anger slipped back. 

“You’re a whore now?” It was bitter, mocking and Sam winced, looking away while Dean snarled above him, vicious again. What the hell was Dean then? He fucked like it was hobby.

“Look at me!” Dean shouted, shaking him but the younger teen kept staring off stubbornly even as hot tears tracked, if he looked at Dean he would admit things that would destroy everything that mattered.

The fury emanating off his sibling seemed to double when Sam refused to listen and then Dean was yanking at him, pulling him from the bed. Before he could realize what was happening Dean had him flipped over, on his knees on the floor with his stomach pressed into the mattress.

“What are you doing?” It was a stupid question, stupid and pointless because Sam knew what Dean was doing at once.

“Wanna act like a slut, I’ll treat you like one,” was the cold reply he got and Sam squirmed under his brother, twisting as he tried to pull away half-heartedly. Dean’s fingers were pulling at his jeans tugging them open and his hand grabbed at the denim, paused when they felt something. Sam froze and stayed perfectly still as Dean’s hand fished out the wad of bills ever so slowly.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck._

“Not enough to be a slut, you’re a fucking prostitute too?” Dean’s voice was quiet, the ‘something is very wrong quiet’ and Sam made no attempt to reply. The money fell on the bed as Dean threw it down, a few hundred dollars at least, fuck that guy had thought he was getting way more then Sam had intended.

“God damn you, Sammy,” with his jeans down around his knees now Sam felt his brother’s hand, harsh and biting on the curve of his bare ass. Fingernails digging in painfully before Dean straightened up and Sam looked back, watching him dig in his own pocket. When he pulled out a tiny one-use lube packet Sam blinked, Dean bit off one of the corner and squeezed the gel out onto his fingers.

“Dean, wait I’m not-" Sam struggled, tried to push his brother off of him as he suddenly comprehended what he was about to do. Dean slammed him back into he mattress, a hand gripping his hair in a tight hold. Sam was tiny still, his brother was a tall broad teenager while Sam was had yet to hit his first growth spurt and Dean easily overpowered him. He forced Sam’s face to the bed while his other hand was suddenly touching his bare skin, probing. Grabbing the blanket in both hands Sam gritted his teeth when two fingers push into him carelessly.

“Fuck, you’re tight for a whore,” was all Dean muttered pushing his fingers up to the knuckle and sliding them back, fingering Sam while the younger Winchester actually bit the bedding to keep from crying out. It was new, he had never done this before and it felt really fucking weird. Not too bad, but so strange and foreign, he could feel Dean’s fingers, felt each curve and indent on them. Sam was muffling a noise when Dean spread them inside him, scissoring his fingers.

“You like that? I bet you beg for it all the time,” bent over the bed Sam felt Dean’s chest against his back, pinning him down as much as the hand still gripping his hair tightly. Fuck, Dean made Sam feel so small.  

“Are you a good fuck Sammy? Get a lot of money?” Dean asked him, his chin pressed against Sam’s brow as he fingered his little brother, adding a third and feeling Sam lurch under him, trying to pull away.

“Take it, fuck, you take everyone else why not me?” Sam was shaking his head again, trying to deny it but his brother wasn’t listening anymore. With rough motions he prepared him, pushing his digits in as deeply as he could before sliding them back, the lube making wet noises.

“Come on, let’s see what people pay for.”

The fingers pulled free and the hand in his hair let go as Dean leaned back, Sam could hear him undoing his own jeans.

“Dean, I’ve never- please believe me, I’ve never done this-" but his words went unheard, a hand on his waist held him still, pushing him into the mattress and he could feel the blunt tip of Dean’s cock pressing. The lube made it slick and the head of his brother’s erection slid around before Dean pressed it more firmly against the ring of muscle.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That some guy would pay you a couple hundred for a blow job? Give me a break, you're no more a virgin than I am," The logic was poor but Sam could hear in his brother's tone that he would refuse anything Sam said in protest.

Sam sucked in a breath and tried to get away when he felt the first painful stretch. The grip on his waist immediately tightened, the weight smashed him down to the bed and held him trapped, Dean was leaning over him again, one arm still between them.

“Fuck Sammy, you’re a whore, at least act like one,” came the low grunt and he was pressing in again and Sam had no where to go, the cock forcing itself in and Sam could only hide his face in the ratty bed spread, his knuckles white and shaking.

It hurt, fuck it hurt, as Dean sank into him, he could feel it, like with his fingers only more, he could feel Dean’s dick as it pushed up into him, forced him open wide. Thankfully, Sam was so thankful, Dean did not just shove all the way at once. He eased in and Sam tried to relax his body, he read up about this, it hurt so much because he was tense, resisting it. Letting go of the breath he was holding he sucked in small puffs of air over and over, trying not to whimper while he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

“Taking it like a pro,” Dean growled in his face and Sam just shuddered in turn.

“Slow, please Dean please, slow.”

Dean obliged him but kept pushing forward steadily until his hip was butting against the curve of Sam’s ass. Firmly he was pushing forward still, his weight crushing his little brother into the mattress. Sam could do little more then make lost sounds, feeling his body opened for Dean’s cock. His fists shook slightly as he pulled in air and tried to relax, tried to make his body stop trembling. Sam had planned to go slow, take his time and work up to this.

But he could do this, he could handle this. 

God, he could feel Dean throbbing inside him, _throbbing_.

A husky groan rolled across Sam’s back and he felt Dean shift back, the erection impaling him agonizingly slowly pulling out until only the tip remained. Warm hands that Sam had known all his life gripped his hips, tugging him back as Dean thrust forward, sinking into him again. Gritting his teeth Sam couldn’t stop the low sound from tumbling out as he shoved into him. Dean pressed him into the mattress again, his body pushing every inch of skin against his little brother.

“Sammy,” he hissed and suddenly Dean was pulling at his shirt and sweater, pushing them up roughly.

“Get it off,” came the order and Sam tried to obey, but the second he shifted he felt Dean, felt him still buried in him and he froze with a low groan. Sam was still clutching the bedding as Dean shoved his clothing over his head, leaving it tangled around his arms in his hurry. The hot rush of breath hit his skin and he shivered, Sam could feel the brush of Dean’s mouth on his back, the drag of his wet tongue made him arch his back and gasp. Dean pressed his forehead against Sam’s shoulder blade, his hands in tight fists on either side of his petite brother. Sam could tell his brother was resisting the urge to pound him right away and he was grateful for it. 

“God Sammy, You feel good,” while he spoke Dean pulled back a touch and sank back in. Sam felt it, each small rocking motion that his brother did made him struggle to breath. But the pain of it was receding, starting to give way, leaving him to try and figure out if he liked the friction.

The motions were getting longer now, Dean was pulling back more and thrusting forward with force, the bed groaning each time he hilted.

“Dean,” the name came out in a gasp and Sam felt his brother’s hands on him again, pulling him back into each shove.

“Come on, you can do better,” the careful edge that Dean had been using since he buried himself in his brother was fading. The fingers on his skin were starting to dig in now. The rocking motions were getting rougher, the strokes quicker. Sam was making noises, he tried to stop them but they kept coming, sudden gasping and strangled moans. The bed was creaking steadily and Sam could hear the rough breathing of his older brother, the sound of flesh meeting flesh over and over.

“Fuck, Sammy...that’s it,” the hands on him were no longer forcing Sam, because he was moving himself, jerking back into each lurch of his brother. It was good, the friction of it, and the sensation of his brother riding him.

A hand forced its way under Sam, lifting his torso from the bed. Struggling to obey, go where his brother was guiding him he put weight on his arms, still tangled in his half discarded clothing.        

“Dean… what?” The hand slid up over his bare chest to lightly clasp his throat, there was no fear in him, it was Dean, but there was something about the hold that made it better, hotter somehow. The other hand still on his hip was pulling, shifting him and Sam was confused, lost in the fact Dean was still fucking him while trying to do something else.

“Come’on….” hot breath bathed his neck now, making Sam arch himself and whimper, the pull on his hip was still there though and he shifted, sliding a leg forward on the carpet to try to do whatever the hell Dean wanted.

That was about the moment Sam lost it. Suddenly every time his brother shoved home into him something just sang inside him. A strange pressure that felt good, so fucking good and Sam could not think clearly. Gasping out, his body went ridged, every muscle in him tensed and strained.

“There it is,” Dean laughed, but never lost rhythm slamming up into him while yanking him back and Sam was eager to do so, but afraid to move, to lose the fucking glorious feeling that he was giving him, his prostate he thought distantly.

“Dean!” The cry came out hoarse and Sam could feel the pulse in his own erection, because he was erect now, dick straining against his stomach. Head thrown back he did not bother to muffle his shouts as his brother fucked him viciously.

The sting of teeth on his neck was all the teenager needed and Sam was gone, utterly gone. Falling back, pushing against the solid weight of his sibling, of his Dean, _his_ goddamn it. Moisture hit his stomach, his come, he realized. Dean was making low hard noises and jerking up into Sam with tight shoves.

“Fuck, tight…” His brother gasped, holding him up with his arms while he grinded into Sam. The throbbing of the cock inside him felt stronger, more somehow and then Sam felt him coming.

Drinking it in, savoring the low snarl of his bother as he dropped his head on Sam’s shoulder and the way his arms tightened, Sam felt bliss. Dean came inside him, hips rolling still with a few last jerking motions, a couple more pulses inside Sam, more come, he thought weakly. A trickle of sweat ran down his face and Sam realized they were both sweating, that their skin was burning hot.

The strain drained from Sam slowly and he sagged against Dean, felt boneless as he just wanted to crawl inside Dean and never come out. His brother thankfully did not shove him away, instead he held Sam to him, grip tight as he sank back wearily. They ended up lying on the floor, Dean spooning Sam tightly. Panting together, Sam rested his cheek on the old carpet, feeling it dig in but not caring.

Sam Winchester just lost his virginity to his older brother. A soft sigh slipped from his lips and he just laid there, afraid to move and have Dean pull away. Because right then and there, Sam had everything he wanted, everything he ever needed.

 

Sam had just wanted to learn how to be a good fuck for Dean.

Looking back he knows despite the twists in the plan he came out on top, still got his goals. Sitting at the tiny table in the nameless motel he looked down at the book without seeing the words, waiting for his brother to finish in the shower.

When Dean had started to drift away, focus more on girls than Sam, he had felt the first hard sting of jealousy. All of Sam’s first memories were of Dean, the best ones always of his brother. Their father would come and go all the time, when Sam had a horrid fever at eight he couldn't recall his dad being there, just Dean all worried and beside him every time he was conscious. Dean was all he knew, friends came and went quickly as they moved. Dad and Dean would always say don’t trust anyone, don’t be fooled, so Sam was ever vigilant, people were dangerous, not to be trusted. But Dean was there, always there and after a while Sam knew Dean was all he needed, he could get by if Dean was there.

So when his brother started to pull away Sam knew he needed to do something, or chance Dean becoming like their father, in and out, always visiting but never staying.

Sex seemed easy enough, the library offered up some books, he knew a few things himself already. The first problem was his gender, but he recalled the night he saw his brother with some guy in some town, the sudden joy at realizing Dean liked male bodies too.

The next logical step was to learn, to research and gain the skills needed. Sex could be figured out he had thought. Sam could become what Dean wanted, he could make Dean stay with him and he could give him sex. Sam considered the morals of incest but the need to keep Dean close outweighed it, morals were not something Winchesters got all caught up in anyway he figured.

The first night he went out, he planned to give oral sex, to blow someone. Simple enough he figured and so found the seedy area of the town they were holed up in. All too easily some guy was talking to him, walking up to Sam, eyeing him in an obvious way. So he agreed, nervous but trying to act like he belonged. They ended up in an alley and when Sam turned his face when the stranger tried to kiss him, he surprised himself. It should not have mattered but it did, he could learn sex but somehow kissing was too personal. How freak'n chick flick of him he had thought with nervous amusement.

Before he could have any other doubts the man was shoving something, money, into his jean pocket and pushing him down to his knees with muttered encouragement, seemingly unbothered but Sam’s first refusal. Resting his hands on the man’s thighs he watched with apprehension as the stranger undid his pants and pulled himself free. Sam had leaned up, parted his lips to slide the cock into his mouth when a door off to the side banged open, sounding like a gun shot in the silence.

Of course it was Dean.

Nothing Sam did ever worked as smoothly as it had been going. Dean was supposed to be on the other side of town in a red neck bar hustling pool. But here he was with some dumb broad plastered against him.

Grinning widely he caught sight of them and turned, going to find somewhere else Sam thought, when their eyes locked. The grin faded, Dean realized that his little brother was on his knees with some guy’s cock in his face and the fight was furious and utterly one sided. Sam doubted if the poor guy knew what was happening, the girl Dean was with took off right away. Then Dean had his arm in a tight grip, yanking Sam up and was dragging him off. It never occurred to Sam once to protest, still numb with shock.

Sam had just wanted to learn how to be a good fuck for Dean, so that he could keep his brother close, make Dean stay with him and stop leaving.

So in the end he figured he got what he wanted, Dean never went out alone anymore. Sam was always dragged along and never let out of sight, but most nights they stayed in. Like when they were younger, they would sit around and watch tv, clean the weapons, train, wrestle around, they always found something to do. It was just like when Dean was his alone again just now sometimes without a word, Dean would reach for him. Without a protest back Sam would go obediently, fall to his knees while his brother undid his jeans or let Dean bend him over the table or the bed, whenever, wherever. It was fine with Sam, Dean was his now in every way and it was Sam's place to satisfy him. Plus it wasn't like he didn't get off himself every single time as well, didn't enjoy every single touch Dean gave him. So maybe the saying about best laid plans was true, but as long as the goal was achieved, Sam wasn't going to be picky.

 


End file.
